Dealing with it
by crushedberries
Summary: Written for a prompt over at the kink meme. Moemura has her first dirty dream, and it's about Madoka. Awkwardness ensues as she struggles to keep a straight face around her.


**A/N:** First fic ever, be gentle. Un-beta'd so all mistakes are mine.

It was pitch black outside when Homura gasped her way into consciousness, the ghost of a whisper burned into her cheek and the lingering feelig of fingers climbing up her thighs. She blushed so brightly that she was sure that if anyone else were in the room they'd be able to see it despite the darkness that covered everything.

"What was _that?_"

She let out a shaky breath, trying to ignore the dampness in her underwear and buried her face into her pillow. Deciding that more sleep would be good for her, Homura closed her eyes and tried to calm her racing heart. That was a mistake, she found out, because not one second after her eyes closed she was assaulted with the sensation of lips against her collarbone, hands against her breasts and her vision was filled with kind eyes and shy smiles and pink - so much pink. She squeezed her legs together in the hope of quelling the growing ache between them and sighed.

She gave up eventually and stared up into the darkness for hours until it gradually faded and grew lighter and all that was left was the blank white of her ceiling. Turning her alarm off before it could sound, she went into her bathroom and sat under a spray of cold water until she was sure she could face the world (and Madoka) without turning into a stuttering mess (well, no more than usual anyway.)

As she was about to leave for school she stopped in front of the mirror and stared herself dead in the eye.

"Be cool, Homura."

**#**

Despite her earlier words of self-encouragement, Homura found that being cool was a lot harder than she had originally thought because as soon as Madoka raised her hand in greeting and chirped out an enthusiastic Morning, _Homura-chan!_ Homura's face colored and she could barely control her vocal chords enough to respond normally.

"Haaa..." Okay, so she couldn't control her vocal chords at all but no one could say that she didn't try. Madoka tilted her head quizically at Homura's odd response while Hitomi and Sayaka, who had followed behind her, merely gave a polite smile and a bark of laughter respectively.

"What's up with you?" Sayaka asked, not breaking her stride and not seeming particularly interested in the answer - Homura was always quiet and her responses were always stuttered. Hitomi smiled again and walked off alongside her blue-haired friend. Madoka, on the other hand, seemed genuinely interested in Homura's answer, worried as she was about the other girl's well-being, and simply peered up at Homura, eyes twinkling with curiosity.

Homura's eyes widened as an image flashed in her mind. The image of Madoka with that very expression plastered on her face as she toyed with the waistband of Homura's panties, a shy _Homura-chan, can I?_ falling from her lips.

Unaware of her friend's sudden panic, Madoka was confused when Homura burst into a fit of over the top and incredibly forced laughter and ran off towards Sayaka and Hitomi. The pinkette, though still confused, shrugged it off as another odd but slightly adorable Homura thing and jogged off to join them.

**#**

The four of them; Homura, Madoka, Sayaka and Mami (who had replaced Hitomi when the green-haired girl had wandered off to do whatever it was that she does), headed to the roof for lunch. Homura had the (un)lucky pleasure of sitting next to Madoka who, despite the size of the bench she was sitting on, patted the space right beside her and beamed. Of course, Homura could have sat further away anyway, but she'd never been good at saying no to Madoka. So she sat down, her shoulder brushing Madoka's, feeling both too close and not close enough and Madoka made a happy noise and nudged her.

Sayaka (who was a perfectly reasonable distance away from Mami, Homura noted) started up a conversation that Homura could barely keep up with, too distracted by the fact that she could feel Madoka's body heat radiating through her clothes.

"Akemi-san?" She vaguely registered Mami's voice but was too busy studying Madoka's face as the pinkette turned to look at her.

"Homura-chan?" She had no idea why her name was being spoken but she wasn't complaining, not with the way the syllables tumbled from Madoka's perfect lips like it was the easiest thing in the world. She gave a small grunt to acknowlegde she had heard.

"Homura-chan, do you want to?"

"With you, yes. A million times yes."

Homura didn't know what Madoka was asking, but if it was anything like what she was thinking of then the answer was yes. Her mind drifted back to her dream, to Madoka's whispered _do you want to?_ as she pushed Homura down gently, so gently, and laced their fingers together. If Madoka's question entailed anything like that then it was definitely a yes.

Madoka, clueless about Homura's thought process, nodded, though she was a bit surprised by the intensity behind Homura's agreement. She turned towards Sayaka and Mami.

"I guess we're in then." Sayaka blinked slowly, her eyes trailing between Madoka and Homura, wondering if she missed something.

"O-okay..."

By the time Homura rejoined her friends on earth, the conversation had moved on. Sayaka was waving her arms around excitedly, Madoka was laughing and Mami was watching in amused silence. When the blonde noticed Homura's eyes on her she winked at the younger girl, motioned discreetly to Madoka and smiled like she knew exactly what Homura was thinking. She chuckled when Homura spluttered and her face changed rapidly from its normal color to an almost violent red.

**#**

Homura decided that she should really start spending less time in her own head because she never would have agreed to go shopping if she actually listened when people talked. She watched as Sayaka grabbed Madoka's, _her_ Madoka she mentally added, wrist and tugged her in the direction of another shop. Homura didn't think she could handle another round of Sayaka throwing clothes at the pinkette and Mami pushing her into Madoka's dressing room because Madoka needed help zipping up a dress and _Homura, you're just standing around, aren't you?_ Homura got the feeling that the blonde was her flustered reactions a little too much.

So when Sayaka pulled Madoka into another store, Homura caught Mami's eye and motioned getting a drink. Mami nodded and followed after the other two girls. Sighing Homura made her way over to a vending machine. Really, what was with her today? She put a coin into the machine and was deliberating over which drink to chose when a hand shot out and slammed onto a button, effectively making the choice for her. She looked over at her companion as the girl bent down to retrieve her drink and tossed to her. Homura looked down at the bottle of Morning Rescue and back at her friend again.

"You looked like you needed it. Really." Kyouko grinned, showing her fang and turned back to the machine, "buy me something, yeah?"

Homura didn't say anything, but put more money into the machine anyway. She sat down and cracked open her drink and stared at Kyouko when the redhead did the same. The two sat in silence, neither having much to say to the other or feeling any particular need to talk, until they both became aware of light footsteps heading in their direction. Madoka skidded to a stop in front of Homura, breathing slightly heavier than usual because of her short jog and Homura was fixated on the sound, suddenly aware that her mind was preparing to take a nosedive directly into the gutter.

"I escaped," Madoka smiled, "so this is where you wandered off to. I got worried when you disappeared."

Homura opened her mouth to respond, to tell Madoka not to worry and that she was just thirsty, but Kyouko beat her to the punch.

"We're just re-energizing. Miss Tall, Dark and Awkward over there needed a break."

The girl in question turned to refute the claim; she was just thirsty, for God's sake, and what was with the name, she wasn't _that_ awkward, but again she was interrupted. Not that she minded all too much when it was Madoka's hand on her cheek, turning her head to look into her eyes, hesitation written across her face.

"Is it too much for you? If you wan't we can tell Sayaka-chan and-"

But Homura wasn't listening, she wasn't even there anymore. She was gone, back with her Madoka, hovering above her Madoka, pressing her lips to her inner thigh and biting lightly on the skin there. She was back in the room, on that bed where Madoka laid a palm against Homura's cheek and guided her mouth to where it was needed most; looking down at her with half-lidded eyes, a groan and sigh of _Homura_ leaving her mouth.

Yes, she was absolutely gone and it took Kyouko several pokes to the girl's side before Homura registered her _hey, your girl is waiting for answer._

"Hm. Oh. Excuse me?"

Madoka smiled at her, her hand finally leaving Homura's cheek to fiddle with on of her pigtails instead.

"I said I can walk you home if it's too much for you. I know Sayaka-chan can be a bit, ah, intense sometimes."

Ignoring Kyouko's snort and _you can say that again_, Homura shook her head and held up her drink.

"No, no, I'm fine. I'll just finish this and I'll join you soon."

The pinkette nodded and began to walk back, throwing a wave and an invitation for Kyouko to join them over her shoulder, to which the redhead responded to with little more than a grunt and a shrug of her shoulders. Homura was surprised when Kyouko jabbed a finger into the middle of her forehead, not just because she had no particular reason to do that but also because she was fully prepared for them to lapse back into silence as was usual between them.

"Hey, HomuHomu"

Homura flinched at the ridiculous nickname but didn't say anything as she waited for Kyouko to continue.

"There's something wrong with your face."

Homura frowned and swatted the other girl's hand away from her forehead.

"There's nothing wrong with my face."

"Yeah there is. There was definitely something wrong with it when Madoka was here. Your eyes got all wide and glazed over and you looked like you were gonna drool."

The only answer Kyouko received was mortified silence and the odd sight of Homura going 18 kinds of red. Obviously not understanding her friend's reaction, Kyouko narrowed her eyes.

"HomuHomu."

"Y-yes?"

It came out as a nervous squeak, intimidated as she was by Kyouko's serious tone. She was panicking now, the words _she knows_ circling in her head faster and faster until they swallowed up everything else. She took a deep breath, preparing to face the music and answer any question Kyouko threw her way.

"Are you on drugs?"

"It's a subconscious thing, okay? I can't help if my brain finds Madoka hotter than th- what?"

"Look, I know this whole Magical Girl thing can be hard but that's doesn't mean you should be- wait, what did you just say?"

The two girls blinked at each other, unsure of how to continue. Homura fidgeted, pulling at her sleeves and Kyouko ran her fingers through her bangs.

"I'm not-"

"That was-"

Homura motioned for Kyouko to continue and the redhead grinned awkwardly.

"I was just going to say that was surprising, that's all."

"Ah."

"At least you're not on drugs, right?"

"Right."

"I won't say anything if that's what you're thinking."

"I'd appreciate that."

They descended into silence again, and Kyouko started kicking her legs absentmindedly. Homura sighed quietly and took a sip of her Morning Rescue.

"So what's she hotter than?"

And choked.

**#**

She had made it. After gritting her teeth and doing her best to be completely normal for the rest of the afternoon, Homura was finally home. She leaned against her front door and mentally reviewed her actions of the day.

Nope, none of that was cool.

She kicked her shoes off and slowly made her way to her bedroom, intending to collapse onto her bed and not move for an hour. On her way, she stopped in front of a mirror and, for the second time that day, stared herself down.

"It's okay, Homura. There's always tomorrow."


End file.
